The good guys always win
by AnneCullen
Summary: Booth angustiado,Huesos do su mundo de homicidios, hueso y policias se habia aruinado. Nadie dijo que seria fácil, mucho menos con alguien como Christopher Pelant rondando aun sus vidas. Pero de eso se encargaran nuestro agente favorito, el loquero mas dulce y los cerebritos mas inteligentes deberan encargarse de dejar bien claro que los chicos buenos siempre ganaban.
1. Chapter 1

"The beginning of hell."

Debía avanzar. El tiempo se acababa y esa oportunidad de poder atrapar al causante de tantos dolores de cabezas para él y los suyos no se repetiría.

Logró llegar al laboratorio, donde Ángela le había dicho que se verían. Rápido se abrieron las compuertas del tan afamado laboratorio pudo ver todos los rostros de los científicos, todos menos el de cierta antropóloga forense dueña de su corazón.

— ¿Dónde está Huesos? —pregunto buscándola.

—Booth... No está aquí. —Contestó Cam, siendo la única en detenerse a mirarle.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde está? —se acercó viendo como todos rodeaban a Ángela, la cual traía algo sobre sus manos.

—Pelant. —susurro Ángela mirándolo por primera vez.

— ¿qué diablos hace ella ahí? ¿Cómo llego? —Gruño el policía.

—Pelant le envió un mensaje que sólo Brennan podría descifrar.

Sweets se hizo a un lado, dejando a Booth ver el auto de su compañera estacionado frente a una fábrica, al segundo el portón se abrió automáticamente, dejándole pasar.

—Voy a buscarla. —Dijo saliendo del laboratorio, sin llegar a escuchar la petición de Lance y Jack de acompañarle.

« ¡Dios, Huesos! ¡Por qué tienes que ser tan aventada! » Se quejó mentalmente Booth acelerando la SUV.

Mientras la angustia de Seeley Booth crecía, Temperance se acercaba más a lo que sería lo más cercano al infierno, aunque ella no creyese en todos esos mitos.

—Dra. Brennan, al fin ha llegado. Brennan dio vueltas sobre sí, buscando la posición del bastardo de Christopher Pelant.

—Sabía que vendría...

Brennan le pudo ver a través de varias pantallas, todas de distintos tamaños.

— ¿Qué quieres, Pelant? —Hablo Brennan en su tono más frío.

Sin llegar a notarlo, Christopher se hacía ver a su espalda.

—A usted. —Contesto antes de sorprender a la antropóloga con una pistola en mano.

—Todo será mejor desde ahora, mucho mejor. —murmuro presionando el gatillo, haciendo caer inconsciente a la tan famosa antropóloga y escritora.

Guardó el arma en una mochila que había dejado a sus pies, y fue por el cuerpo inerte de la doctora. La cargo en sus brazos, no sin antes ver el rostro del compañero de esta en las cámaras de la entrada.

Sonrió descaradamente.

Otra vez volvía a salirse con la suya. Temperance Brennan sería suya. Totalmente suya, sin nadie que se lo prohibiese.

Cerró todo tocando un simple botón, haciéndole ganar tiempo. Tomando algunos pasadizos y ya estaba en la salida, sin ser visto por el tonto policía. Pensó en hacerse ver, por diversión, pero no se quiso arriesgar al conocer la buena puntería del ex ranger. Sorpresa fue la de Pelant al encontrarse con el psicólogo y el loco científico a las afueras de la fábrica. Sonrió más, sería divertido de todas formas. Se dejo ver, haciendo que el psicólogo lanzara un grito.

— ¡Booth! ¡Booth! —Gritaba Lance intentando subir la verja.

Hodgins se quedo quieto. Pelant tendría que salir y ahí le agarraría. Pero ambos tomaron acciones erróneas. Pelant estaba preparado para todo, y una vez más les sorprendía.

— ¡Buenas noches! —Se despidió viendo como el agente ya salía corriendo como un desquiciado hacia su persona.

Sweets logró brincar, dejando a Hodgins buscando algún circuito para poder abrir el portón, pero no había ninguno.

— ¡Suéltala, Pelant! —Grito Booth acercándose lentamente con su arma lista.

—Lo lamento, agente Booth. Pero eso no será posible. Y sin mas, se comenzaron a oír ladridos perrunos. —Que les vaya bien. —Sonrió y huyo con la doctora Brennan.

Booth intento seguirles el paso, pero varios pastores alemanes le amenazaban con arrancarle su pierna. Salto de vuelta el portón juntó a Lance, alcanzando a salir ilesos.

— ¡Maldito!

Seeley corrió hacia su auto y lo encendió deprisa, siendo detenido por Sweets.

—No, no lo haga, agente Booth. Ya es tarde. Si conduce así podría salir lastimado.

Booth miro incrédulo a Sweets. No podía ser cierto el cómo pensaba el psicólogo.

— ¡Aléjate, Sweets! Si no quieres que tus pies sean los lastimados. —Amenazo Booth aferrándose al volante.

—Booth... No sabes a donde va, a donde la lleva, ¿qué piensas hacer? Tu furia cegara tus sentidos, te recuerdo que tienes una hija en tu casa. Mejor volvamos al laboratorio a ver si ya Ángela encontró algo.

Booth dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Sweets no dijo nada. Sólo se quedo ahí, viendo como el agente del FBI intentaba guardar sus sentimientos. El grito de Hodgins les hizo voltear a ambos hombres.

—lo siento. ¿ya nos vamos? —Pregunto esté desde el auto de la doctora.

— ¿lograste encenderlo? —Pregunto Lance a lo que Jack asintió.

—Vamos al Jeffersonian. Ángela logró localizar el móvil de la Dra. B.

Y sin más se subieron a sus autos cada uno conduciendo hacia el laboratorio. Llegando pudieron ver como varios agentes, entre ellos Andrew, entraban al edificio. Booth se apresuró, dejando su auto mal estacionado. Se bajó y corrió hacia la entrada, donde le sorprendió la presencia de Cam.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿y Ángela? —Pregunto entrando, pasando de largo a la patóloga.

—Esta...justo ahí. —Señalo Cam viendo como Ángela venía apresurada hacia Booth.

— ¡La encontré, encontré a Brennan! — Chillo Ángela, caminando de vuelta hacia su oficina.

Booth la siguió junto a Cam y Arastoo, que había llegado tras oír la noticia de la desaparición de la antropóloga. Ya en la oficina Booth pudo ver como Ángela miraba un brillante punto rojizo junto algunas coordenadas, coordenadas que conocía perfectamente. De hecho, todos las conocían bien.

— ¿Esta aquí? —Pregunto Jack llegando junto a Lance.

—Sí, está en el Jeffersonian. — Susurro Ángela.

Seeley corrió fuera de la oficina, con su arma en mano llego hasta la sala de huesos.

— ¡Huesos!

La llamo sin bajar la guardia. Y fue justo ahí cuando escucho su canción, la canción de ellos. Provenía de el celular de ella, Booth lo busco, encontrándolo tirado en una esquina, cubierto por una nota.

"Una vez más, han llegado tarde."

— ¿Agente Booth, Doctora Brennan? —Booth siquiera se volteo al llamado del psicólogo.

— ¡Arriba las manos! —Grito Andrew con varios agentes del FBI tras él.

Lance se acerco lentamente al ex ranger, viendo lo que traía en manos.

— ¿Es de Pelant? —Pregunto tímidamente.

—Eso creo. —Contesto alzando su mirada hacia su compañero. —Se la llevo, Sweets, Pelant se llevo a mi Huesos. —Susurro dejando caer la nota al suelo.

—Booth… —Murmuro el psicólogo.

Hodgins se acerco, viendo el rostro demacrado del agente Booth. Hasta llego a dolerle el verle así.

—La encontraremos, Booth.

—Huesos… —Sollozo Booth, dejando salir todo su dolor. Sin importarle estar rodeado por agentes compañeros de él.

Ángela llego empujando a todos los hombres, llegando hasta un dolido Seeley.

—Oh, cariño.

Entre Hodgins y Sweets le sacaron de allí con Ángela por delante, quien al salir de la sala llena de agentes se lanzo sobre él.

—Todo es mi culpa. — Lloro sobre el pecho de Booth.

— ¿Que dices? Es mi culpa, debí protegerla más. — Dijo Booth rodeando el delgado cuerpo de Ángela.

—Vamos, nadie tiene la culpa. —Hablo Jack a sus espaldas.

Pasaron los días, ni un pequeño rastro de Brennan ni Pelant. Era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado. Booth estaba que no se aguantaba ni el mismo. Pasaba día y noche yendo a la fábrica, buscando pistas de algo. Pero no lograba encontrar nada. Ni la policía, ni los cerebritos.

Ese maldito sí que sabía como hacerse desaparecer.

Todo empeoro cuando Max se entero del secuestro de su niña, si todos pensaban que Booth era incontrolable, Max era el doble. Un día agarro sus cosas y desapareció como solo él sabía hacerlo.

—Cariño, ¿quieres café? —Ofreció Caroline desde la entrada de su oficina.

—No, gracias. — Contesto sin despegar su vista de la computadora.

Su teléfono sonó, vio el número y se levanto deprisa. Fue por un papel y lápiz, y escribió algo.

— ¿Que ocurre, Booth?

—Ten. — Dijo tendiéndole el papelito. —Rastreen la llamada. —Ordeno antes de contestar. —Booth.

— ¡Booth! —Oyó la voz de su compañera desde el otro lado del artefacto.

—Huesos… —Susurro sin creerlo. — ¿Lograste huir del malnacido de Pelant? ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estás? Te busco ya… —Y la llamada se corto. — ¡Mierda! — Grito lanzando su teléfono sobre el escritorio.

Caroline volvió con una mueca en su rostro.

— ¿Lograron rastrearla? —Pregunto con una pequeña esperanza.

—Lo siento, guapo, no se pudo.

—Maldición, ¡Era Huesos, Caroline! Era Huesos… — Susurro dejándose caer en una de las sillas.

La abogada solo atino a rodear el débil cuerpo del fuerte agente, este lloro en sus brazos.

—La extraño, Caroline, la extraño… —Sollozo sobre el hombro de la mujer.

—Lo sé, cariño, todos lo hacemos.

— ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué ella tiene que Pelant…?

—Booth, ven. —Le interrumpió Sweets, yéndose hacia los ascensores.

Seeley sintió renacer sus esperanzas, limpio sus lagrimas y salió tras Lance, quien le esperaba en las puertas de los ascensores. Le pregunto qué había pasado, pero el psicólogo le hizo callar. No fue hasta que el agente del FBI conducía hacia rumbo desconocido que Lance hablo.

—Sabes la nota, ¿verdad? — Booth asintió. —Ángela descubrió quien la escribió, fue la Dra. Brennan.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Eso no lo escribió Huesos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Han intentado cambiar el resultado varias veces, Booth, es el mismo. Es la letra de la Dra. Brennan. Sé que es difícil para ti, pero debemos ser objetivos. Tal vez, Pelant le obligo a escribirla. —Comento Sweets utilizando la psicología para no alterar al agente.

—De seguro es eso.

—Iremos al Jeffersonian, te están esperando.

— ¿Esperando? ¿Para qué? Ya me dijiste lo que era. No puedo andar perdiendo mi tiempo, debo seguir buscando a Huesos. Hable con ella, ¿sabes? Me llamo minutos antes que llegaras. —Suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa. —Se oía desesperada. Tengo que encontrarla, no puedo fallarle, Sweets.

—No le fallaras, todos estamos haciendo lo más que podemos para encontrarla.

Booth no contesto a eso, solo sonrió débilmente y mantuvo la vista fija en el tráfico hasta llegar al laboratorio.

—Ha sido raro el no tener algún caso en estos días. —Comento Wells leyendo algún libro de los que últimamente traía con frecuencia.

Como se notaba la ausencia de la fuerte antropóloga.

—Mejor para nosotros. Así podremos enfocarnos en encontrar a Brennan. —Contesto a la defensiva Ángela.

—Mi amor, no lo dijo en mal plan. —Le tranquilizo su esposo.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpo sinceramente la artista.

—Oh, no te preocupes. —Contesto el interno sin prestarle siquiera atención a lo que decían los demás. — Agente Booth, que raro verle por aquí. —Exclamo con sarcasmo.

—Sí, aja. ¿Qué ocurre? — Pregunto volteándose hacia Ángela y Hodgins.

—Ten… — Susurro Ángela entregándole un folder de donde salieron varias fotografías.

Booth se detuvo a recoger las fotografías, preguntándose porque Ángela le entregaría esas fotografías con sangre esparcida por el suelo en diferentes ángulos.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver esto? ¿Un caso? ¿Para eso tanto misterio? —Pregunto, diciendo esto último hacia Sweets, quien traía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirando el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante.

—No es un caso, Booth.

— ¿Y qué es? —Insistió.

—Es sangre de la doctora Brennan, Agente Booth. —Soltó el interno sin más rodeos, ganándose miradas reprobatorias de parte de todos.


	2. Chapter 2

"Erros Tras Error"

No podía ser. De Huesos haber perdido toda esa sangre podría existir la posibilidad de que estuviese…

—No puede ser. —Repetía Booth demasiado bajo.

—Llamamos a cada hospital de todo Washington, no hay nadie con las descripciones de Brennan, Booth. — Dijo Cam, parada a su lado.

— ¿A todos? ¿Desde cuándo tienen esto? —Pregunto.

—Desde hace una semana. —Se atrevió a contestar Sweets.

Seeley volteo a verle fijamente, creciendo la furia en el. Un paso hacia adelante y agarro por la camisa al psicólogo.

— ¿Una semana? —Gruño bajo, asustando al pobre Lance.

—Yo…em…si.

— ¡Una maldita semana!

Soltó bruscamente a Sweets y comenzó a dar vueltas.

—Oye, lo sentimos, se que estuvimos mal, pero mira el lado bueno, Brennan no está en algún hospital lo que significa que esta bien a pesar de todo. —Dijo Ángela acercándose al agente.

—Hable con ella. —Susurro Booth luego de minutos en silencio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hablaste con Brennan? —Exclamo Ángela sonriente.

— ¿Lo hiciste, Seeley? —Pregunto Cam sonriendo sinceramente.

—Sí, pero no logre mucho. No alcanzaron a rastrear la llamada, y Huesos no se escuchaba muy bien. — Dijo más calmado.

Todos presentes se miraron entre sí, definitivamente Christopher Pelant era de lo peor.

Mientras, en alguna parte de Washington, una Temperance luchaba por sobrevivir a esa lenta tortura. Se había cortado y lastimado un brazo al intentar huir de Pelant, grave error, solo había logrado que él le sonriera pasivamente y se movieran de lugar, como llevaban haciendo desde hace un mes. Se sentía decepcionada de sí misma, tanta inteligencia, tanto conocimiento sobre el taekwondo para solo lograr romperle el labio a Pelant.

— ¿Dra. Brennan, está ahí?

Había vuelto…

Brennan intento buscar algún lugar tras la puerta, lo encontró. Agarro entre sus manos una madera y espero a que el asesino abriese la puerta.

— ¡Aquí estas! — Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Temperance sonrió, al fin había hecho algo productivo. Corrió hacia afuera, sintiendo la adrenalina de la libertad correr por sus venas. Logro salir de aquel horrible lugar, corriendo hacia el primer teléfono público que encontró y marco el único numero que recordaba.

—Booth. —Sonrió al escuchar la voz de su amado por fin.

— ¡Booth!

—Huesos… ¿Lograste huir del malnacido de Pelant? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? Te busco ya…

Un Pelant desquiciado le arrebato el teléfono de las manos, cortando la llamada rápido.

—Dra. Brennan, tanto tiempo. — Exclamo cínicamente.

— ¡Aléjate! ¡Ayuda! —Grito.

Las fuerzas habían desaparecido. ¿Donde había quedado esa Brennan invencible? Al parecer… en el pasado.

—Dara un paseo. —Dijo Christopher antes de inyectarle un sedante.

La cargo en brazos hasta un auto negro, no pudo ver siquiera la tablilla, todo era tan borroso.

— ¿Qué haces, Chris? ¿Ya está todo? —Hablo una voz masculina lejana.

—Sí, ve y no te detengas. Aun me quedan encargos aquí. Nos vemos en unas cuantas semanas. Cuídala mucho.

—Chris, sabes que conmigo estará segura.

—Bueno, solo me aseguraba. Nos vemos.

Cerró la puerta fuerte antes de que el auto arrancase.

—Comenzó su aventura, Temperance Brennan. —Dijo la voz masculina antes de que Brennan perdiese el poco conocimiento que le quedaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— _¡Booth! ¡Aquí! — Escucho el grito de Huesos. _

_Elevo su arma a la altura de su rostro y camino silenciosamente. Varios gritos y golpes provenían desde el otro lado, y volvió a escuchar las suplicas de su compañera y novia._

— _¡No, por favor! ¡Booth, ayúdame! —Oyó el grito con desesperación. _

—_Entiéndelo, el no vendrá. El ya te olvido, ¿Qué no lo entiendes, Dra. Brennan? ¡Van años que no sabe de ti! De seguro ya se olvido y hasta le consiguió una madre sustituta a tu pobre bastarda. — Booth escucho como la voz masculina hablaba. _

_Bufo bajo ante lo dicho por este. Sería imposible que él se olvidara de Huesos._

— _¡No…! El no me olvidaría. _

—_Pues ahora si lo hará. — Dijo el hombre._

_La puerta se abrió, cegando por varios segundos al agente. Ya cuando recupero la vista, pudo ver como el dueño de aquella voz no era nadie más que Christopher Pelant sonriéndole cínicamente. _

—_Hasta que llega, agente Booth. —Susurro antes de apretar el gatillo, disparando directamente hacia el pecho de Brennan, justo allí donde estaba su corazón._

— _¡NO! — Grito Seeley, dejando el arma a un lado al correr hacia el cuerpo inerte de su amor. —Huesos…vamos, no me dejes ahora, no después de tanto, por favor. —Suplico llorando sobre el dañado cuerpo de Temperance. _

—_Booth… cuida a Christine. — Susurro antes de dejarse ir._

— _¡No, Huesos! ¡HUESOS! _

— ¡Booth! —Le despertó Ángela. —Te quedaste dormido. —Sonrió tristemente Montenegro.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Pregunto intentando levantarse, pero sintió un leve mareo que le devolvió hacia el asiento.

—En el Jeffersonian, la oficina de Brennan. — Contesto sentándose a su lado, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Booth. —Es difícil, ¿no?

— ¿Ah?

—El no tenerla aquí, dando vueltas de aquí para allá, hablando siempre racionalmente…

Ángela soltó un leve suspiro cargado de dolor y tristeza.

—Sí, aun no logro entender como Pelant logro desaparecer así de la nada. —Murmuro más para sí mismo que para Ángela.

Sesenta y dos días. Dos meses… desde que Brennan había desaparecido de sus vidas.

— ¿Crees que Max la encuentre? —Pregunto Ángela alzando su rostro.

—No sé, espero. Aunque como quiera seguiré buscándolo. El tiene que saber donde esta Huesos.

Se quedaron así un rato mas, ambos pensando en la antropóloga forense.

—Aquí están los dos. Sweets te busca. —Señalo Hodgins al agente de FBI. —Ange, ¿podrías venir?

—Claro. —La chica se levanto y camino hacia su esposo, desapareciendo de la vista de Seeley.

—Agente Booth, ¿Cómo esta? —Pregunto Sweets entrando y sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Cómo crees tú que estoy, Sweets? — Soltó bruscamente Booth, levantándose del asiento.

El psicólogo callo. Sería mejor no intentar aplicar ninguno de sus conocimientos para no seguir alterando el estado emocional del agente.

— ¿Cómo esta Christine? —Pregunto al notar el rostro contrariado de Seeley.

—Extrañando a Huesos a cada segundo. Últimamente casi ni duerme. —Contesto volviendo a sentarse.

—Al igual que tú, ¿no?

Booth le miro por el rabillo del ojo, bufando. Una vez más el psicólogo tenia razón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto llevaba allí, en aquel horrible lugar, con aquellos horribles y vulgares hombres.

— ¡Venga, Doctorcita! Hágase ver, ya es de día. —Hablo burlonamente un hombre, si así se podía considerar al animal que tenia frente suyo.

—Déjala, que no ves que a "Miss Antropóloga Forense" le encanta la oscuridad. —Añadió el otro, lanzándole la bandeja con comida por el duro suelo.

Brennan apreso con más fuerza sus piernas, no quería ser tocada por la luz que entraba por la puerta. No quería ser vista, no por esos tipejos.

— ¡Háganse a un lado! —Grito el peor de todos, con voz fingida. — ¡Que llego el..!

La bandeja con comida que lanzo Brennan le pego en el fornido pecho, haciéndole callar.

—Uh, la doctorcita tiene agallas. — Se burlo uno de los tantos hombres que habitaban aquel lugar.

—Oh Cállate. —Ordeno el hombre limpiando las migajas de pan que quedaban en su ropa. —Salgan, y cierren la puerta. —Gruño bajo.

Ambos hombres hicieron caso al instante, desapareciendo tras las órdenes de este. Pero no fue hasta que el escucho la puerta cerrar que abrió su boca para soltar maldiciones, con cada una mas alzaba su tono de voz.

No podía quedarse ahí, por más que lo deseara nadie vendría en su ayuda.

La única manera de salir de ahí era afrontándolo, así que tomó aire para darse valor y con paso decidido caminó esperando pasar lo más alejada de él con la ilusión de que la dejara irse tranquilamente, pero claramente eso era una más de sus estúpidas e imposibles esperanzas. En cuanto se acercaba parecía que el sujeto se había quedado inmóvil ya que no movía ni un solo musculo pero aun no podía confiarse, siguió andando sin detenerse cuando este la tomó de un brazo atrayéndola hasta él, la acción fue tan repentina que ni siquiera logró reaccionar, de un momento a otro se encontraba frente a frente con aquel extraño.

— ¿C-cómo pudiste…hacerme esto?

De nueva cuenta las palabras que salían de ese sujeto se desentonaban ante su estado haciéndola reaccionar.

— ¡N-No! ¡Suéltame!

Comenzó a gritar una y otra vez pero el sujeto parecía sordo ante sus suplicas tan solo la sujetaba con fuerza de sus muñecas. Comenzó a forcejear intentando luchar en contra de aquel agarre removiéndose con todas sus fuerzas, pero el hombre era muy fuerte y por más que intentaba no lograba zafarse ni un ápice de él.

¿Qué debía hacer? El miedo la estaba dominando, miles de pensamientos iban y venían en su cabeza pensando en lo peor que podría sucederle ¿Qué pensaba hacer este hombre? ¿Por qué a ella? No tenía sentido nada de lo que estaba pasando, nada…

— ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Escuchó decir al sujeto levemente entre sus propias suplicas, con su voz ahogada arrastrando con odio cada palabra. Se quedó callada e inmóvil sin saber que hacer ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Y de nuevo lo escuchó, repetía una y otra vez cada vez subiendo el tono de su voz arisca.

—N-no sé de qué me hablas… ¡Ya suéltame!

— ¡Solo eres una zorra!

La tomo con furia y la arrojo al suelo con tanta brusquedad haciendo que callera de espaldas en el sucio lugar y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el sujeto ya se encontraba encima de ella forzándola a dejar de moverse, el pánico la invadió, y con toda su voluntad siguió peleando, golpeando y tratando de arañar cada parte que estaba a su alcance. Pero este le sujetaba las manos imposibilitando cualquier contacto. Intentaba ponerse en pie o por lo menos arrastrarse fuera de su alcance pero esos calmantes que le inyectaban la mantenían débil imposibilitando cualquier acción

— ¡¿Por qué solo con él?! — Gritó con furia el sujeto —Si fuiste tan puta como para revolcarte con otro… ¿Por qué no conmigo también? —la tomó del cuello de su camisa, jalándolo con brusquedad rasgo la prenda dejando sus sostén a la vista, los gritos de desesperación de Temperance no tardaron en salir, se removía con desesperación intentando liberarse cuando logró acertar algunos golpes en el rostro de aquel hombre, cerca de su cuello y pecho haciendo que aflojara el agarre. — ¡¿Por qué me rechazas?!

Se alejo con brusquedad y nada, por un momento no sintió absolutamente nada…

La había golpeado con una fuerza brutal justo en el rostro dejándola tan aturdida que por un momento dejo de sentir, de pronto ni las gotas de agua que caían del techo deteriorado que se aglomeraban en su rostro fundiéndose con sus lagrimas la molestaron. Nada…

Movió sus manos aturdidas aun intentando alejarlo pero el golpe había sido tan fuerte que le costaba enfocar bien a su atacante, sentía sus labios arder y sin darse cuenta había comenzado a sangrar. Todo dio vueltas, por donde quiera que mirara no veía nada más que oscuridad hasta que los bruscos movientes la llevaron de vuelta a su pesadilla. Su sostén había sido arrancado al igual que la parte superior que su camisa y las manos de aquel hombre recorrían sin mesura todo su cuerpo. Su asqueroso toque, su repulsivo aliento a alcohol, su sola presencia…

Le repudiaba, lo odiaba, se odiaba…

Se odiaba por ser débil, por ser tan estúpida, por estar ahí…cada parte de ella gritaba en un silencio mortal y tortuoso, ya no gritaba, había dejado de gritar, de forcejear, de intentar salir de aquella tortura. Por más que intentaba no podía hacerlo, no podía hacer nada, nada excepto aferrar con fuerza los hombros de ese hombre encajando sus uñas con tanto odio que traspasaban su piel dejando pequeñas marcas.

Su falda estaba alzada, su ropa interior ya era inexistente, sus piernas fueron forzadas a abrirse y entonces lo más infame que paso por su mente…ocurrió…

No gritó, ni una sola lágrima salió, el dolor la consumía en lo más sagrado de su cuerpo y aun así no lo mostró. No podía hacerlo, no podía, no podía gritar a pesar de que lo deseaba con todo su ser, no podía llorar a pesar de que su corazón se hacía añicos junto con su cuerpo, ¡Nada! solo aferrarse a ese hombre encajando sus uñas con todo el odio y repugnancia que sentía haciéndolo sangrar al desgarrar la piel de esa zona. Pero no paró, continuó con su cometido, saciándose en su ser sin piedad alguna, dejando escapar sonido de mera satisfacción…

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba de esa manera? No lo sabía y no le importaba, estaba hecho.

Paró sus embestidas al terminar en ella, se levantó tan rápido como pudo y la observó, por un momento Temperance pensó en su final ¿Cómo sería? Fuera como fuera solo esperaba que fuera rápido, pero el sujeto solo levantó las manos hasta su cabeza regodeándose de la bajeza que hizo y dando la media vuelta salió caminando lentamente del lugar perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Brennan no reaccionaba, no se movía, las gotas seguían cayendo sobre su cuerpo maltrecho, respirando con dificultad por el agua y por sus propias lágrimas. Cuando todo en ella reaccionó…

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sacando toda la frustración, la rabia contenida que se había negado a salir hasta entonces. Se levantó como pudo quedando en cuclillas sobre el suelo y lloró, grito, sacó todo lo que pudo. Pero eso no cambiaría nada, aquella noche quedaría tatuada en su recuerdo para siempre…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Seeley se despertó junto al llanto de su hija. Se acerco hasta la pequeña, la cual llevaba durmiendo en su habitación desde hace cinco meses, cuando Huesos había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

—Ya, princesita, papa esta aquí. — Susurro paternalmente, llevándose a la niña a la cama.

La meció durante una media hora en lo que Christine volvía a los brazos de Morfeo.

—Es muy difícil sin mama, ¿verdad, bebe? —Murmuro besando la frentecita de la nena antes de devolverla a su cunita. —Pero ya veras, tu súper papi la encontrara y la devolverá aquí. Ya veras, mi amor, mama volverá sana y salva.

Seeley pudo sentir la mirada de su pequeña princesa fijamente en la suya.

—Se que si tu mami me escuchara dijera que no puedes entenderme, pero yo se que sí. Y claro, si saliste a tu papa, tan inteligente… — Dijo con poco sentido del humor.

Christine soltó un pequeñito bostezo antes de cerrar por fin sus bonitos ojos. Booth suspiro y camino por la habitación inquieto, hasta que se decidió a salir y bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Parker vendría en una semana junto a su abuelo, como hacían todos los fines de semana los últimos cuatro meses. También vendrían los cerebritos y Sweets, Hodgins había insistido en que harían una barbacoa ese sábado para olvidar un poco el dolor ocasionado.

Seeley no había querido, Ángela le había apoyado al principio, pero Jack le logro convencer. Así que estaba solo en esto. Y tuvo que terminar aceptando. Después de todo a Christine le gustaba la presencia de todos esos cerebritos que ya consideraba sus tíos, además que Michael también estaría. Con suerte podría sacarle información a Cam o a Ángela, quizás hasta a Sweets sobre lo encontrado en la busca de Pelant, ya que todos le habían excluido al haber perdido el control una vez con el pobre Finn Abernathy, pegándole hasta mandarlo al hospital varias semanas fuera del laboratorio. Incluso, el FBI le pidió que se tomara unas largas vacaciones por lo ocurrido.

« ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? ¿Qué tiene que pasar para que todo esto acabe? » Pensó el agente dejando el vaso ya vacio junto a los libros escritos por Brennan.

Booth se los había leído y terminado cada uno, una y otra vez. Imaginaba la voz de su Huesos leyéndolos para él. Eso siempre le hacía sonreír sinceramente. El imaginar de vuelta a su amor, simplemente le hacía totalmente feliz, pero la felicidad nunca le duraba mucho tiempo. Los gritos de Brennan rogando por su ayuda le atormentaban cada noche en cada sueño. Había hablado con Sweets pero este solo le había dicho que era por lo ocurrido. Tal vez, su mente estaba jugando con su dolor.

Beso la fotografía de Brennan de su último libro escrito, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

—Te encontrare, lo juro, Huesos…Mi Huesos. — Dijo caminando hacia el sillón en donde se recostó pensativo.

— _¿Booth? ¿Booth, estas ahí? _

_Seeley se levanto del sillón confundido. Esa era la voz de Temperance. _

— _¿Huesos? —Pregunto tímidamente._

—_Sí, aquí estoy, ven. _

_El agente siguió la voz hasta llegar a ella, le guio hasta su habitación. Sorpresa fue la suya de encontrar a una Brennan en perfecta condición. Nada de golpes, hematomas, y toda magullada como siempre le veía. Toda perfecta como la recordaba._

—_Huesos… aquí estas. —Suspiro sonriendo._

_Se acero lentamente, temiendo que Brennan se desvaneciera como siempre pasaba. Se sentó a su lado, observándola con adoración. _

—_Te he extrañado mucho… —Admitió el castaño. _

—_Y yo a ti, Booth. —Contesto Brennan acariciando la mejilla de su compañero. —No sabes cuánto. _

—_Te puedo asegurar que no mas que yo. —Susurro sonriente Booth. _

—_No sé si tanto. _

_Seeley entrecerró sus ojos juguetones. Temperance no pudo evitar una carcajada sonora. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, tímidos. Booth subió sus manos hasta las pálidas mejillas de su futura esposa, pretendiendo besarle, siendo rechazado por su amada._

— _¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto. _

—_Nada, solo que alguien viene. Debo irme, Booth. — Se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación._

_Booth le siguió confundido. ¡No podía irse! Le agarro fuertemente por un brazo, volteando hacia él._

—_No me dejes, no puedes. — Murmuro este con sus ojos llorosos._

—_Pronto, Seeley, muy pronto. —Susurro desvaneciéndose. _

Booth abrió sus ojos al oír el llanto de Christine provenir desde su habitación, otro sueño más. Golpeo bruscamente el sillón antes de subir a por su hija. La arrullo cariñosamente, intentando calmarla, al igual que queriéndose calmar a sí mismo. La niña no se calmaba, no dejaba de llorar, así que fue por su leche y cuando subió pudo ver el peluche que hace ya tanto su madre le había regalado a su hija, ese que le había pertenecido a él en su infancia. Dicho peluche estaba sobre su cama, perfectamente colocado con un papel pegado a su pecho felpudo. Booth se acerco con Christine en brazos, y leyó la nota.

"Error tras error."

— Pelant….

Pelant había estado en su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stake through the heart."

En lo que llevaba de estadía en aquel lugar, había llegado a pensar en la muerte como una opción infinita de veces. Claro estaba que no podía llevar a cabo la acción al escuchar las voces de Booth y de sus amigos, de todos sus seres queridos, rogándole que luchara, luchara por todo y cada uno de los años que le quedaban por disfrutar en plena vida.

Y ocurrió lo que todos sus conocidos pensaron imposible.

Rezó.

Temperance Brennan estaba rezando, la atea y racional Dra. Brennan estaba rezando. Imagino el que si Booth la viera se reiría hasta más no poder. Vamos, que ni cuando estuvo a punto de morir junto a Hodgins en aquel auto sepultados hace ya tantos años había pasado por su cabeza el hablarle al Dios que tantas personas alababan, entre ellas su compañero y pareja.

— ¡Hora de la comida! —Gritaron desde afuera.

Brennan abrió sus celestes ojos y se oculto tras una caja gigante que habían traído hace unos días atrás. Desconocía lo que habitaba dentro de la madera gruesa de la caja, solo había despertado una mañana y ya tenía la compañía de dicho artefacto.

—No, ¿Qué haces?

Escucho como dos de los hombres discutían bajo. Asomo su rostro lleno de tierra y gateo hasta la puerta. Pudo ver un rayito de luz que entraba por uno de los tantos orificios de la puerta deteriorada, logrando ver hacia afuera.

— ¿Christopher? Ya no vuelve más. Al parecer, Pelant fue arrestado antes de ayer. Ese ya no nos sirve. —Dijo el tipo más alto, con la bandeja en una mano.

— ¿Si? Guau, ¿el imbécil se dejo atrapar? —Pregunto el otro, sonriendo estúpidamente.

—No, un tal Booth le encontró en su guarida. Sabes qué significa eso…

Brennan tuvo que echarse hacia atrás al ver la puerta abriéndose.

— ¿Qué?

—Tonto, que pronto vendrán por nosotros. —Bufo el hombre, dejando la comida en el suelo, sin detenerse a mirarla volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Temperance intento pegarse a la puerta de nuevo a seguir escuchando, pero los tipejos ya se alejaban, perdiéndose sus voces con la lejanía.

— ¿Booth? Sabía que no te rendirías. Nunca lo haces…—Susurro la doctora acercándose a su "comida" si así se podía considerar aquel pan duro como una roca, y ese vaso con agua que podría haber jurado ver varios insectos nadando en ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Suspiro cansado. Intentaba guardar su furia y no partirle la cara allí mismo al maldito de Pelant.

—Agente Booth, ya le dije todo lo que se. — Repetía Pelant con su sonrisa en el desfigurado rostro.

— ¡No mientas! —Grito pegando un fuerte grito, golpeando una de las paredes.

— ¿Qué quiere que diga, Agente Booth? —Pregunto tranquilamente el acusado.

— ¡La verdad por primera vez en tu vida! ¿Dónde la tienen? ¿Dónde está Huesos?—Pregunto acercando su rostro a Pelant.

— ¿De verdad piensa que yo sé donde se encuentra la Dra. Brennan?

Booth no se pudo contener y le pego en el lado intacto del rostro de Christopher viendo la sangre salir de su labio correr hacia el sur, bajando por su barbilla. La puerta se abrió, haciendo voltear al agente sin llegar a soltar a Pelant a tiempo.

Gracias a Dios solo era Sweets.

—Agente Booth, salga. — Ordeno con voz llena de profesionalismo y seriedad el psicólogo.

—Sweets… —Susurro son mover un centímetro de su cuerpo.

El psicólogo se acerco sin temor, subió su mano hasta el hombro tenso del agente y volvió a repetir.

—Salga, Agente Booth. —Dijo.

Seeley bufo y soltó a Pelant, salió dando un portazo.

— ¿Cuándo ha dicho? —Le detuvo Caroline.

—Nada, dos días y nada ha dicho. —Contesto el agente entrando a su oficina.

—Hay que darle tiempo, cariño. Ya veras, terminara diciendo todo.

Booth le miro y ni una sonrisa forzó. Caroline lo entendió rápidamente. El agente del FBI necesitaba estar solo y ella le daría su espacio.

—Voy a ver si al psicólogo le saca algo. —Dijo antes de salir de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras su salida.

Booth saco su teléfono, el cual justo comenzaba a sonar. Era Hodgins.

—Se donde la tienen. —Dijo atropelladamente.

— ¿Dónde?

—Ángela ya te envió la dirección. — Simplemente contesto antes de colgar.

Verifico su teléfono viendo el mensaje enviado por la artista. Le abrió y viendo la dirección, salió corriendo como si de eso dependiese su vida. Atropello con varios agente, pero siquiera se volteo a disculparse, no tenía tiempo.

Llego hasta su auto y subió deprisa, acelero hasta que la palanca no le dejo mas. Y estuvo en la dirección en un segundo. Una casa simple, normal. Una casa que si hubiera pasado por su lado nunca hubiera sospechado que la mujer que amaba se encontraba dentro. Se bajo sin siquiera pedir refuerzos, solo con su arma arriba y una esperanza irrompible. Estaba muy tranquila como para haber alguien allá dentro. Así que utilizando la fuerza bruta, forzó la puerta con una patada. Nadie salió con armas o siquiera a amenazarle, como esperaba. Camino por la casa, la cual se encontraba terriblemente desordenada, eso afirmaba su hipótesis de que ahí había estado hombres, muchos hombres, y no le había gustado pensar en eso.

— ¡FBI! —Grito hablando por primera vez.

Nada.

— ¡FBI! ¡Salgan!

Nada.

—Maldita sea. —Gruño bajando el arma, guardándola en su pantalón.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, verificando toda el área norte, nada había. Bajo y busco por todos lados, no queriendo tocar mucho para dejarle evidencia a los cerebritos. Bufo y dejando caer sus manos sobre sus caderas suspiro enojado y triste a la vez.

Definitivamente Huesos no estaba allí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Agente Booth! Mire aquí.

Seeley fue hasta el joven agente y vio como abría una pequeña puerta tras un montón de libros donde se podía ver un sucio pasadizo dentro. No lo pensó dos veces y entro. Abrió todas las puertas, pero nada encontró. Llegando y abriendo la última, desilusión al no encontrar nada, pero le sorprendió encontrar una caja allí. Camino hasta ella y la abrió, encontrándose con un montón de huesos en aguas rojizas, sangre. Se alejo dos pasos, sorprendido. Subió sus manos a su cabeza y despeino su cabello. No podía ser…

Se volteo y rápido llamo al laboratorio, recurriendo por la presencia de los cerebritos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—Mujer, de unos 25 a 35 años. —Contesto el Dr. Edison a la interrogante de Booth. —Lamento lo de la Dra. Brennan, agente Booth.

—Solo sigue haciendo tu trabajo. —Contesto brusco.

La joven se volteo y con ayuda de Cam pudieron ver que la mujer había dado a luz, acelerando el corazón del agente.

— ¿Y qué? Hay muchas mujer de 25 a 35 que han dado a luz, ¿verdad? — Al preguntar su voz tembló.

Y eso Cam lo noto.

—Booth, ¿puedes ir a ver cómo va Hodgins?

Booth asintió, acercándose al científico.

—Ey, Booth, encontré una rata en el…

Hodgins silencio su voz al ver el rostro del algente.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto observando los ojos aguados de Seeley.

—Sí, solo necesito salir de aquí. —Contesto por lo bajo. — Ey, necesito que trasladen todo al Jeffersonian. — Ordeno a su gente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cinco de los mejores internos trabajaban duro por descubrir la identidad del cadáver, pero quien sea que le hubiera asesinado se las había puesto difícil.

—Pelant, esto tiene que ser Pelant. — Soltó Ángela.

—No, lo tengo detenido desde hace dos días. —Dijo Booth

— ¿Y? Si pudo vivir hasta ahora, ten por seguro que tenerlo detenido no le detendrá. —Hablo la artista atropelladamente.

—Ángela, no es Huesos, lo sabes ¿no? —Dijo Seeley mas para el que para la mejor amiga de su compañera.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Todo concuerda con ella… — Susurro Ángela.

—Solo lo sé, Ángela. Huesos no se rendiría tan fácil. —Murmuro viendo una foto de su pareja que traía consigo siempre en la cartera.

Ángela se acerco sin que este la notara y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver a la feliz pareja en aquella tan hermosa fotografía.

—Que hermosa… ¿Cuándo lograste hacerle una fotografía?

—Fue antes de que naciera Christine, unos días después de la muerte de Vincent. Huesos estaba deprimida y le quise subir el ánimo. Fue tan fácil sacarle sonrisas… —Explico el agente sin poder evitar una sonrisa al recordar ese día.

—La amas, ¿no? —Pregunto alejándose un paso atrás, cruzándose de brazos.

—Con mi vida. —Contesto sinceramente.

—Se nota. — Sonrió Ángela.

Unos minutos más y el grito de júbilo de Daisy les saco de sus pensamientos. Al segundo todos estuvieron frente al cuerpo junto a los internos y el antropólogo a cargo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Ángela pregunto.

—Este cuerpo, no es el de la Dra. Brennan.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Pregunto Hodgins por seguridad.

—La Dra. No tenía una prótesis en su pierna, ¿o sí? —Contesto Cam con la prótesis en manos.

—No que yo sepa. —Contesto Ángela sintiéndose aliviada.

Booth no pudo evitar acercarse a Cam, mirándola fijamente a los ojos marrones de la mujer.

—Seeley, Temperance está viva. No puedo asegurarte el que este sana, pero viva esta. —Cam comento sonriéndole débilmente al agente.

La investigación continúo; el Dr. Edison, junto a la ayuda de Daisy continúo con la investigación de los huesos tan maltratados. Ángela, tardo un poco pero logro terminar el rostro de la persona, siendo una mujer con las mismas características de Brennan, asustando por un leve segundo a la artista. Hodgins y sus insectos ayudaron un poco mas, descubriendo de donde habían sacado el cuerpo, encontrando unas huellas digitales que rápidamente mando hacia Ángela quien ya se encontraba junto a Cam.

—Ey, Ange, encontré esto. — Dijo extendiendo el pedazo de madera donde se encontraba la huella impregnada.

—Bien, debemos saber si son de la víctima o del asesino. —Hablo Cam, cruzándose de brazos, esperando a que finalizara el procedimiento.

Ángela suspiro esperando a que la computadora identificase al dueño de dicha huella. Cual la sorpresa de los tres al ver la compatibilidad de la huella con las huellas de la doctora desaparecida.

— ¿Brennan? ¿Las huellas son de Brennan? —Se pregunto Ángela, mas para sí que para el resto.

—Eso dice. — Susurro la Dra. Saroyan.

—Así que, Brennan estuvo allí. — Comento Jack maquinando mil excusas para descubrir el paradero de alguna pista que les ayudara a encontrar a la tan afamada y amada antropóloga.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos… —Murmuro Ángela pensativa.

Tres mentes científicas pensando y ninguna pudo descubrir que aquella huella, esa simple marca de dedo, era su pista…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—_No se rendirán… _

— _¿No se rendirán? —Pregunto Brennan._ _— ¿Quiénes? ¿Los hombres malos? _—_Dijo suavemente acercándose a la pequeña niña que tanto le hacía recordar a ella misma en su adolescencia. — ¿Ellos?_

—_Si…pero hay más. Además… esta "El". — Susurro la niña cuyo nombre aun era desconocido para Brennan._

— _¿El? ¿Quién es El? —Hablo la antropóloga con el mismo tono de voz que su acompañante. _

—_El, ¿no lo has visto? Es el peor de todos…él es el líder. —Contesto la niña antes de que la puerta hiciera un irritante chirrido, anunciando la llegada de los "hombres malos", como les llamaba la pequeña. _

_Temperance por instinto se acerco lentamente a la niña, protegiéndola. _

— _¡Pero qué coño! ¿Qué hace la mocosa todavía aquí? ¡Llévensela! _

_Dos hombres grandes y fortachones entraron ante las órdenes del hombre feo, acercándose a la niña. Brennan la cubrió con su cuerpo, evitando que se acercaran más._

— _¿Qué piensan hacer? —Pregunto bruscamente sin recibir respuesta, haciendo que intentara golpear a uno de los hombres con su rodilla al tener sus manos y pies inmovilizados._

_Grave Error…_

_El hombre parado en la puerta sonrió y susurro algo, haciendo que un hombre más entrara. Este hombre se acerco a Brennan y sin dejarla a pensar le inyecto uno de los tantos "sedantes" que le llevaban administrando hace tantos meses, haciendo que perdiera todas sus fuerzas. El hombre se alejo lentamente, dejándole paso libre a los otros dos hombres de cargar a la niña quien lloraba y gritaba por la ayuda de Brennan._

— _¡Dra.! — Grito la pequeña con su rostro bañado en lágrimas inocentes._

— ¡NO! — Grito Brennan abriendo sus ojos carentes de sentimientos, solo la desesperación e impotencia llenaban sus hermosos ojos celestes, antes brillantes y llenos de felicidad.

Todo había sido un sueño, o mejor dicho, una pesadilla…. Pesadilla que llevaba atormentándola ya varias semanas, dos exactamente.

Se acomodo como pudo y vio como un par de cuerpos inconscientes le acompañaban esta vez. Dos chicas en su adolescencia, en sus 15 a 17 años. Brennan suspiro, se sentía mal por todo lo que estaba viendo, pero peor por el no poder llegar a hacer nada por todas esas chicas que tanto habían sufrido en ese podrido lugar lleno de asquerosos hombres.

Una de las chicas se levanto poco a poco, quejándose de un dolor de cabeza, sin llegar a notar la presencia de Brennan.

— ¿Ashley? ¡Ashley! ¡Está muerta, Ay Dios! —Chillo la chica exagerando, sin notar en donde se encontraba.

—No está muerta. — Hablo débilmente Brennan desde una esquina alejada de las chicas.

— ¡Ah! —Chillo, pegando un salto hacia atrás. — ¿Usted quién es? —Pregunto mirándola con superioridad, olvidándose en su amiga inconsciente.

—Acércate, suéltame. —Ordeno Brennan en su tono normal.

— ¿Perdón?

La pequeña mujer se rio sarcásticamente, dejando confundida a Brennan.

—Están secuestradas, Si no me sueltas nunca saldremos de aquí. —Dijo Temperance fríamente.

La muchacha se rio y cruzo de brazos.

—No, por algo está amarrada ¿no? Y no podemos estar secuestradas, esto de seguro es una broma de mal gusto de Mickey. — La muchacha empezó a dar vueltas por la "cueva" en donde les tenían. Ignorando el peligro que corría.

Brennan, con unas pocas fuerzas recuperadas, logro soltar la fuerte cuerda que rodeaba sus finos tobillos, dejando ver grandes marcas rojizas y violetas. Suspiro, sintiendo una punzada de dolor. La ignoro y se levanto forzadamente. Camino hasta la chica aun inconsciente y le tomo el pulso con sus manos atadas.

—Esta viva. —Dijo sin mirar a la descarada chica que aun caminaba tocando todo lo que podía.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué dice? ¡Como se soltó! —Exclamo alejándose.

Brennan se arrodillo e intento despertar a la muchacha mal herida, pero esta no respondió luego de varios minutos.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Fue lo primero que pregunto la chica que anteriormente la otra había llamado por Ashley.

—Ashley, estas secuestrada y te necesito bien. Vamos, levántate. — Anuncio la Dra. Brennan haciendo gala a su tan directa forma de decir las cosas.

Ashley se asusto, pero hizo lo que Temperance le pidió.

— ¿Sasha? ¿Me secuestraron con Sasha? —Exclamo la rubia chica mirando con desprecio a la morena e histérica muchacha.

— ¡Créeme, que para mí tampoco es un honor estar aquí contigo! ¡Y no estamos secuestradas! — Chillo golpeando el suelo con sus tacones.

— ¡Si lo estamos, y todo por tu culpa! Todo porque querías ir a ver a Mickey en medio del bosque. —Acuso una a la otra.

Así estuvieron hasta que Brennan bufo, se levanto y se detuvo entremedio de ambas.

—Pueden seguir sus discusiones luego. Ahora… —Brennan maldijo por lo bajo al ver las puertas abriéndose.

Una mano gruesa empujo a una niña de unos 13 anos hacia adentro, para luego cerrar de un fuerte golpe la puerta.

— ¿No crees que Mickey ya se está pasando? ¡Mickey perdóname! ¡No me quise acostar con Riley, el me obligo! —Rogo la morena.

Ashley bufo y se acerco a la niña recién llegada.

—Hola, peque. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La nenita alzo su mirada, dejando ver ambos pozos azules vacios, llenos de lagrimas y hematomas alrededor de ambos ojos. Ashley se asusto y se alejo dos pasos. Asustando a la nena quien comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Brennan se acerco suavemente, al ver que la más reciente visitante no se alejo, se arrodillo a su altura, dejando sus manos descansar sobre su regazo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—Pregunto Brennan utilizando su tono más suave.

La pequeña la miro y separo sus labios para contestar a su interrogante.

—Ángela. —Contesto en un simple susurro.

Temperance se sorprendió durante un segundo. Un pequeño flash de todos los momentos junto a su mejor amiga pasaron por su mente. Suspiro y volvió su vista hacia la pequeña, ya echa una pequeña adolescente la miraba con confianza, con reconocimiento y admiración.

—Usted…Usted es Temperance Brennan, la Dra. Temperance Brennan. —Exclamo la pequeña Ángela, perdiendo la timidez que antes la rodeaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¿Cuánto tiempo de no ver su hermoso rostro todas las mañanas al despertar? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba desayunando sin pequeñas discusiones y habladurías? ¿Cuánto tiempo trabajando encerrado en aquellas cuatro paredes? ¿Cuánto tiempo sin pelear por su racionalismo? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para que el podría volverle a ver? Ver a su Huesos…

—Seeley, Christine tiene hambre. —Había hablado una voz femenina desde el piso de arriba. — ¿Tardas?

—Ya voy. —Contesto caminando hacia las escaleras.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, estando en la habitación de la pequeña Christine en un santiamén. Justamente la mirada hermosa de su pequeñita princesa se posaba sobre la de él, engatusándole una vez más, logrando hacerle olvidar por un microsegundo todo el dolor y la ausencia de Brennan.

—Ten, ¿Ya te vas para la oficina? —Pregunto tendiéndole a la niña a su padre.

—Sí, ¿Podrías llevarla a la guardería? Hoy no podre. —Dijo el agente viendo su teléfono.

—Está bien, sabes que estoy aquí para ayudar. —Dijo la mujer sonriente.

—Gracias, Hannah. —Booth contesto sinceramente.

Agradecía con toda su alma la llegada repentina de su ex hace tan solo una semana atrás. Le había ayudado con todo desde su llegada. La rubia había llegado una mañana hace siete días atrás cargando una bolsa, diciendo un solo "Aquí Estoy, Seeley." Y le abrazo. Desde entonces, no se habían separado, llegando a hacer pensar al resto del personal del FBI que la pareja había vuelto, haciendo enojar a algunos consientes de la desaparición de la pareja del agente. Otros solo le aplaudieron. Pero quien fue la más enojada con todo eso de la llegada de Hannah había sido nada más y nada menos que Ángela Montenegro. Al principio quiso creer en el amor que le tenía Seeley a Temperance, pero luego las acciones de la rubia y el no-rechazo del agente le sacaban de quicio. Booth le había encarado hace dos días, dejando todo en claro. Por Hannah ya no sentía nada que no fuera agradecimiento por su ayuda. La artista se calmo, pero el sentimiento seguía carcomiéndole.

—Agh. ¿La trae ella otra vez? ¿Booth no tiene tiempo ni para traer a su hija a la guardería? —Se quejo Ángela por lo bajo.

Hodgins se rio y rodeo cariñosamente su cintura.

—Cálmate, cariño. Booth ya te dijo que no ama a Brennan, ¿No?

—Sí, pero es que mírala… Todos van a pensar que es su madre.

—No, todos ya saben que Christine es hija de la mejor antropóloga del país.

—… del mundo. —Corrigió Montenegro a su esposo. Exactamente como hubiera hecho Brennan en su lugar de haber escuchado al científico.

El día paso normal. Todo igual como hace cuatro meses. Nada había cambiado. Ninguna pista desde esos largos meses. Ni siquiera porque dedicaban horas de mas buscando cualquier error de Pelant o de alguno de los secuestradores de Brennan. Nada de nada…

—Cariño, vamos a casa. Ya Michael se durmió. —Pidió por enésima vez Jack con su hijo en brazos.

—Ve tú con Michael. Yo debo quedarme aquí, de seguro si encuentro algo… algo que pase por alto.

—No, Ange, mañana podrás seguir.

Su esposa le miro y suspiro, dejando de lado la computadora. Se levanto y apagando todo, salió junto a su familia rumbo hacia su hogar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un toque en la puerta nada más. Hannah grito un "Yo voy" y Booth lo dejo pasar, acomodándose en su asiento con la cerveza en su mano. El grito de Hannah y el llanto de Christine le sacaron de concentración, dejando todo a un lado, corriendo hacia la entrada con su arma a la altura de su rostro.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto al no ver nada.

Hannah se volteo con una mueca de horror en su rostro. Traía una pequeña caja en mano, caja la cual Booth agarro entre sus manos. Y pudo ver la razón del grito de Hannah.

—E-e-eso Es-eso… ¿dedo?—Pregunto con horror.

Seeley dejo la caja sobre la mesa y saco su teléfono. Marcando el número de Ángela.

—Sí, Hannah, es un dedo. —Contesto seriamente.


	4. Chapter 4

"A little light at the end of the tunnel"

Siempre le habían caracterizado por ser una mujer fría y racional, justo como ella quería representarse a sí misma ante el mundo. Pero que equivocados habían estado todos y cada uno de los seres humanos que creían conocerla.

Ella no era así, no del todo.

Ángela diría que solo es una fachada, una careta difícil de romper. Y ella se negaría a aceptar lo dicho por la artista. Como siempre.

— ¡Dra. Brennan! —Grito Ángela.

Temperance volteo su rostro hacia la pequeña Ángela. Sasha y Ashley seguían durmiendo tranquilamente a un lado de la antropóloga.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Ángela?—Pregunto intentando moverse hacia la niña.

—Mire, han salido por comida. Puedo apostar que si salgo ahora...

Ángela tenía la ventaja de que no le habían necesitado amordazarla o siquiera amarrarla, ya que pensaban que la débil niñita no podría hacer nada. Equivocados, no contaban con el cerebro gigante de la pequeña Ángela.

—Ten cuidado. — Susurro Brennan viendo la niña abriendo la puerta.

La noche anterior un hombre distinto al resto entro a dejarle las "cena" dejando caer las llaves a propósito. Eso lo había notado Temperance, viendo la mirada amable del hombre. Ángela solo confió y ahí estaba saliendo de la guarida horrible en la que había estado ya demasiados días encerrada.

—Vuelvo ya.

Ángela desapareció tras la puerta, haciendo suspirar a la doctora. Debía hacer algo. El rostro de Ángela se hizo visible por la puerta.

— ¡Mire! —Dijo apareciendo con una afilada cuchilla.

Brennan fue rápida y dejo que la chica le soltase con ayuda del arma. En un minuto estuvo libre de cuerda alguna. Se levanto de un salto, mareándose un poco. Sentía sus piernas debilitadas y sus brazos le pesaban. Pero eso no le detendría, debía salir de allí. Y dudaba que una oportunidad como esa volviera a ocurrir.

—Ashley, Sasha, nos vamos. —Susurro Ángela zarandeando a ambas muchachas.

Ambas se despertaron al escuchar esas últimas palabras. Las cuatro estuvieron afuera de la cueva en minutos. Sintieron el aire fresco golpear sus rostros. Sonrieron inconscientemente. Temperance fue la única en darse cuenta que todo era raro. Nada de lo que ocurría era normal. ¿Por qué las dejarían solas? Sabiendo que ella era lo demasiado inteligente como para lograr huir… Todo cuadro al voltear su rostro de vuelta al lugar donde las tenían encerradas.

Ocho hombres las miraban con sus armas apuntándoles directamente a los rostros. Ocho hombres sonriéndoles horrorosamente. Brennan dio un paso hacia delante, extendiendo sus brazos, intentando proteger a las tres jóvenes tras suyos.

—Chicas... corran a la cuenta de tres. —Murmuro Brennan teniendo la atención de los hombres.

— ¿Qué? No…—Chillo por lo bajo Ángela, aferrándose a la sucia camisa de Temperance.

—No te dejaremos. —Susurro Ashley, apoyando a la niña.

—Por mi está bien, ¿a las tres dices?—Dijo descaradamente Sasha.

Los hombres se susurraron algo entre ellos, bajando las armas al momento. Brennan no bajo la guardia ante eso.

—Después de todo, no eran malos. ¿Ven? No tuvimos que correr.

Sasha se acerco a los hombres con un caminar tranquilo. Temperance noto a su alrededor y vio como les rodeaban varios hombres más. Intento detener a la morena chica, pero ya era tarde. Sasha caía al suelo desmayada. Dos de los ocho hombres frente suyo la cargaron, alejándose con ella en brazos. Ashley grito, pensando a su amiga muerta. Ángela solo cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Brennan supo que no debían moverse. Las chichas tenían una leve oportunidad de huir. Solo debía centrar la atención de todos en ella. Debía llamar la atención de todos…

—El juego acabo, Dra. Brennan. —Dijo uno de los hombres, disparando hacia el brazo de la antropóloga, la cual sintió como su brazo se durmió al instante.

— ¿Qué quieren? —Pregunto sintiendo como el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo iba durmiéndose.

—A usted. —Contesto el mismo que le había disparado. —Son órdenes estrictas, No le haremos daño.

Brennan observo como las chicas caían a su lado, ambas inconscientes.

—De-déjenlas…—Dijo antes de caer al igual que las tres chicas.

—No se preocupe, el jefe la quiere en perfectas condiciones. —Susurro con el tipo que le había lanzado el tranquilizante.

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La noche paso, el día amaneció con un sol radiante. Lograba iluminar todo lo que lograra tocar, todo menos el corazón de cierto agente del FBI lleno de sufrimiento por la falta de su pareja.

—Seeley, ¿ya estas despierto? —Pregunto Hannah con Christine en brazos.

La bebe jugaba entretenida con el cabello perfectamente peinado de la rubia.

—Sí, veo que ustedes también. —Susurro agarrando la taza de café que ya le esperaba sobre la mesa.

—Sí, la nena se despertó bien temprano. Quería a papa, pero papa no se levantaba.

—Lo siento, ayer me quede en la oficina hasta tarde.

—Ya lo sé, note cuando llegaste. Y no te preocupes, Seeley. Ya te dije que vine a ayudarte. La falta de Temperance es notable para la niña. Digo, uno espera que a la edad de Christine no sepa…

—Christine no es normal. Salió a Huesos. —Callo Booth a la rubia reportera.

— ¿Ya te vas? Acabas de levantarte…

—Mientras yo duermo, desayuno, Huesos puede estar pasándola mal. —Contesto agarrando su saco, besando la frente de su hija y volteándose dispuesto a irse.

—Siéndote sincera, no creo que la encuentren. —Dijo Hannah antes de que Booth saliese.

— ¿Qué dices?—Exclamo acercándose con un paso amenazante.

—Vamos, ya pronto va para el año de desaparecida. Ya no hay pruebas de donde sacar. Resígnate, Temperance ya no aparecerá. —Seeley frunció el ceno. —Y no te enojes, es lo que pienso.

—Me llamaron del laboratorio, encontraron algo. —Dijo triunfante Booth.

—Bueno, eso es bueno. Luego no te quiero ver cabizbajo desilusionado por no encontrarle. No me malinterpretes, quiero que Brennan aparezca al igual que todos ustedes, pero solo veo el mundo con otras ideas que sus mentes no logran ver. Su cariño hacia Temperance les está cegando a actuar a como lo hubieran hecho con algún otro caso de esos que tanto le llegan.

—Me voy. —Dijo esta vez cerrando la puerta con fuerza, asustando a Christine.

—Ese papa tuyo…

Seeley pensó durante el trayecto de su casa hasta el Jeffersonian en las palabras de Hannah. Podrían ser verdaderas. No estaban pensando con claridad al tratarse de Brennan. En la entrada ya se encontraban Hodgins junto a Cam, discutían sobre algo. De seguro Jack quería hacer uno de sus tantos experimentos, y la jefa no lo aceptaba, como siempre.

—Cam, por favor. Si lo logro, podríamos descubrir…Hola, Booth. —Lo saludo y volvió a sus suplicas.

—Está bien, Dr. Hodgins. Vaya a hacerlo. —Jack contuvo sus ganas de besar las mejillas de Cam y salió corriendo hacia algún lugar del Jeffersonian.

—Hola, Seeley. —Saludo Cam sin detenerse a verle.

— ¿Y Ángela?—Pregunto directamente.

—En su oficina, sabes que no sale de allí. —Simplemente contesto Cam, deteniéndose a firmar unos papeles que le tendía un chico de bata azul, que le indicaba a Booth que era otro de los tantos cerebritos personal del laboratorio.

—Ok.

Seeley se alejo sin importarle mucho lo que decía Cam. Subió hasta la oficina de la artista del Jeffersonian, sorprendiéndola en el suelo jugando con el pequeño Michael.

—Hey, miren lo que tenemos aquí. ¡Ese el tío Seeley!—Exclamo Ángela viendo al agente.

Michael lanzo una infantil carcajada que enterneció la mirada de ambos adultos presentes.

—Llegaste rápido, pensé que tardarías más. Ya sabes, Hannah…

—Ángela, ¿para qué me llamaste? —Dijo interrumpiéndola.

—Claro. Déjame dejar a Michael con Hodgins y vuelvo.

Booth asintió, cruzándose de brazos, deteniéndose a observar la computadora de Ángela fijamente cuando se abrió el email de la artista solo. Intento no leerlo, pero fue inevitable al leer el nombre de Huesos, se podía ver muchas veces mensajes enviados de parte de la desaparecida Brennan. Se acerco y abriendo directamente uno de los tantos mensajes leyó.

"Ange, necesito que le diga a todos que estoy bien. Pronto todo acabara. Cuídate. Te quiero, mejor amiga."

Seeley no podía creer lo que leía. Así que, se tomo el atrevimiento de leer cada uno de los mensajes de Brennan que había recibido Ángela, todo sin consultarle.

"Ángela, necesito que vengas hoy a las siete en punto al lugar de siempre. Creo que encontré la forma de encerrar a Pelant y al resto."

Eso había sido hace una semana atrás. ¿El lugar de siempre? ¿De qué se trataba eso?

"¿Cómo sigues? ¿Christine está bien? ¿Y Booth?"

Los mensajes seguían y seguían. Una lista larga de todos y cada uno de los mensajes. Y ninguno había sido mencionado por Ángela. Eso hizo enfurecer al agente.

La risa de Ángela le interrumpió. La artista al verlo se paralizo.

—Booth, no es lo que parece…—Dijo acercándose al ex ranger.

— ¿A no? ¿Qué tienes que siempre te contacta a ti y nunca a mí?

—No, Booth, no es lo que piensas. Brennan no se comunica conmigo.

— ¿Qué no? ¿Y todo esto?—Pregunto señalando la computadora.

—Son falsos. Al principio pensé al igual que tu, Brennan se había comunicado conmigo y eso me hizo feliz. Luego recibí otro mensaje de ella diciéndome que no dijera nada. Le pregunte por que y no me supo contestar. Comencé a sospechar de que no era ella, por eso no dije nada. No quería ilusionarte. Y como pensé, Brennan no me envía estos mensajes. Es alguien más que quiere confundirme. Solo que aun no logro descifrar el porque yo…

— ¿Cómo sabes que no es Huesos? —Pregunto aun desconfiando.

—Booth, solo se. Confía en mí.

Seeley quiso confiar, pero ¿Y si era otra manera de Huesos de no hacerles descubrir la verdad hasta que ella lo tuviera todo bajo control? Sería algo normal en ella.

—Seeley, no. Se lo que piensas y no es así. Brennan esta vez no se comunica conmigo de ninguna forma, lamentablemente.

Booth se desilusiono. Ángela sonaba creíble. Y pensar que había creído ver una pequeña luz al final del horrible y oscuro túnel que le rodeaba desde hace ya demasiados meses.


End file.
